1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for bicycles, and more specifically, to a shock absorber for a bicycle seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
References of record are the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,466,086, of Carl A. James, et al, Frank P. Brilando, et al 3,481,628, Albert Kamin, et al 3,528,700, and Robert H. Mesinger 3,606,383.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a shock absorber for a bicycle seat, which will be so designed, as to eliminate the jarring condition normally caused to a person by seats mounted with a stationary set-up while operating on rough surfaces on or off road, and the assembly will be adaptable to virtually any type seat, whether it be a bicycle seat or a seat on farm, heavy or recreational equipment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shock absorber for a bicycle seat, which will be so designed, as to be particularly appreciated by those who have had a serious back injury or various back discomforts, which previously were aggravated by bicycle riding on any normal city road.
A further object of this invention is to provide a shock absorber for a bicycle seat, which will eliminate the jarring, because the seat post will no longer be clamped to the bicycle frame, but instead, floats independently of the bicycle frame, and any shock experienced by the bicycle frame, will not be transferred to the seat and thus, to the person sitting on it, and it will be especially attractive to senior citizens who wish to ride bicycles for inexpensive transportation or pleasure.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a shock absorber for a bicycle seat, which when employed on all types of equipment, will enable its operator to use their equipment for long periods of time with more comfort and less body fatigue, because the body will not be bounced and jolted so much by rough surfaces, especially off road, and the design is also such, that it will fit inside a bicycle frame where the seat post of the prior art went, and it is clamped in place by tightening the securement means provided on the conventional bicycle frame.